How We Met
by Just Ressa
Summary: Reid and his wife recount the story of how they met. Just pure happy fluff but with a twist! I don not own Criminal Minds, nor it's characters. I do however own Kari Summers. My brain baby.
1. Chapter 1

"Shoot."

"Shoot?" Kari looked over at Reid with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, shoot." Reid repeated. He smiled and chuckled a bit. "Can always tell when you have a question for me."

Kari blushed slightly. "I hate that you know me so well."

Reid looked up and adjusted his glasses. "After 52 years, and yes, it's been 52 years coming tomorrow, you think I wouldn't?" He rocked back in his rocking chair and continued to furiously work his puzzle.

"In ink, Dear?" Kari asked with a giggle.

"Is there any other way?" Reid answered. Kari mouthed it along with him. "Now shoot", Reid said, turning to face his wife.

"Do you remember how we met?" Kari asked. As soon as she asked the question, she grimaced. This was Spencer Reid, Certified Genius. Even in his 80's, his memory was impeccable.

"Do you?" Reid said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"Everyday of my life", Kari said.

"The start it off, Honey." Reid said, as he laid down beside her on the day bed.

"I believe it was summer", Kari said with a giggle.

The sun was unbearably hot that day. Record breaking temperatures were being recorded and the BAU was not only hot under the collar, but in the building as well.

"How", Morgan started, "in the hell is it cooler outside than in here?" He turned the portable fan on his desk up as high as it could go. "I swear, I'm about five seconds from getting naked."

"Who's stopping you, Hotstuff?" Garcia said, passing by his desk.

"I am", Reid chimed in.

"Make that two", JJ said.

"I promise I will handcuff you if you do", Rossi said, rounding the corner.

"Jealous", Morgan said with a smirk.

"You tell em', Adonis", Garcia said.

Hotch poked his head out of his office. "Alright everyone, let's go."

The team collectively got up and made their way to the round table. Sitting down, Hotch looked up and uncharacteristically smiled.

"Sir?" Garcia said. "I didn't have anything come across my desk."

"I'm aware, Garcia." Hotch answered. "I have a surprise for all of you."

"Well don't keep us in suspense, Aaron", Rossi said. "Who is it?"

"How do you know it's a Who?" Reid said.

"Trust me Kid, I've been doing this for a long time." Rossi winked at Hotch as he got up and opened the door.

"I've, we've been waiting for a good time, and well, this just seemed as good of time as any…" Hotch trailed off. He opened the door slightly, and Emily Prentiss stuck her head, and only her head through the door frame. The room burst with yelps and cheers.

"Princess, if you don't get in here…"Morgan said standing.

"I will, but you need to brace yourselves", Emily said with a chuckle.

"You need help, Baby?" Hotch said.

"Baby?" the team said collectively. Rossi just smiled and took out his phone and started to record.

"Since when have you guys…" Reid asked.

"I had no idea", JJ said, trying to push her way to the door.

"It's, we've, I mean…" Hotch trailed off. He opened the door a little wider and a very pregnant Emily Prentiss waddled through the door.

"Oh my word!" Garcia said, standing up. "You're about ready to pop!"

"Any day now", Emily said sitting down slowly, with Hotch helping her.

"What I want to know", Morgan said, embracing Emily, "is how the hell you guys kept this a secret?"

"Why would you keep this a secret?" Garcia said, getting in her hug.

"And how long?" Reid said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Guys", Hotch started.

"It's OK, Hon", Emily said. "Hotch had to fly out to England to help with the one of the cases. The Red Cell team was there too." Emily looked over at Garcia.

After the case was over, we were heading out of station when the Unsub struggled with one of the cops and grabbed his gun. Got me in the leg."

Garcia gasped and reached for Emily.

"I'm fine, Garcie. But Hotch was quick. I mean real quick. One shot." Emily said, looking at Hotch.

"Didn't hesitate." Hotch said, kissing her forehead.

"When we got to the hospital, turned out it was a superficial wound. But Hotch wouldn't let me do anything. Didn't even want to leave me alone." Emily said.

"So that's where those vacation days went to", Rossi said smiling.

"We got to talking, and…a lot came out." Emily said blushing.

"Some feelings neither one of us knew we were hiding, and some we thought we'd gotten over…"Hotch said. "I always knew I loved her, I just never knew how to tell her."

"I was always head over heels for him. It's partly why I had to leave. I knew…" Emily trailed off. Her face scrunched up for a moment and then she relaxed.

"Are you OK?" Hotch said, kneeling beside her.

"I'm fine", she said, surveying the worried looks around the table. "This kid has been pretty active."

""What kind of kid?" Morgan said slyly.

"We don't know", Hotch said with a sigh. "He..."

"...or she…" Emily cut in.

"Won't stay still in the pictures", Hotch finished.

Garcia sat in her chair, bouncing up and down vigorously. At one point Morgan had to look away to clear his thoughts.

"Let it loose, Garcia", Hotch said.

Garcia said screamed and began to talk a mile a minute. Congrats flew around the room and hugs went from everyone. And when Garcia turned and hugged Morgan, he conveniently side stepped her and shook Hotch's hand.

"It's just great, Boss Man", Morgan said. "I'm, I'm going to get some air." Morgan smiled and turned quickly and fled from the room to the stairwell. As her predicted, he heard loud footsteps behind him not two minutes later.

"Where are you going, Chocolate Thunder?" Garcia asked, catching up with him. "Are you alright, my Coco Krispie?"

Morgan tried to keep his cool but burst out laughing. "Coco Krispie?"

"You know", Garcia said smiling. "Chocolatey, sweet, gooey goodness!" She walked closer to him. "What's going on? Why'd you leave?"

Morgan took a closer look at her and sighed. Try as he might, he couldn't keep anything from her. But he was going to try like hell. It wasn't time for confessions. Not yet.

"I needed some air. It was…a lot. It's overwhelming in there." He grabbed her hand when she looked anything but convinced. "I'm alright, Mama."

"Good, because Rossi is taking everyone out to dinner to celebrate. C'mon!" Garcia quickly took Morgan's and led him back up the stairs. Watching Garcia walk up the stairs had to be more torturous than watching her bounce. Or at least he thought so. Morgan had stopped at the landing and was about to start talking when the stair door opened.

"Rain check on dinner guys, we gotta go" Reid said.

"What's up, Boy Wonder?" Garcia said hurrying up the stairs. Damn, Morgan thought. This is pure torture.

"Not wrong per se…" Reid started.

"Reid", Morgan warned.

"We're going to the hospital. Emily's in labor!"

Morgan and Garcia raced the last three steps just in time to see Hotch and JJ slow walk Emily down the catwalk.

"Is she OK", Garcia said, catching up with them.

"I'm fine, Gar…" a pain hit Emily and she screamed the last of Penelope's name.

Rossi and JJ stood with Emily at the door while Hotch brought the car around. Morgan got the other SUV and he, Reid and Garcia piled, following Hotch to the hospital.

A knock came at the door and the nurse walked in. "Are you two ready for lunch?" She asked.

Kari got off the bed and grabbed Reid's walker. "What's on the menu, Karen?" Kari asked.

"It's Taco Tuesday!" Karen said, and placed sombreros on Kari and Reid's heads from behind her back.

"I hate Taco Tuesday", Reid said under his breath.

"Good, then you can continue the story while I eat."

Part two very soon!


	2. Chapter 2

"I have a brother!" Jack said in awe, looking down in the bassinet in the room where Emily slept. Hotch went to get coffee and sitting besides Emily's bed was Reid, reading.

"Pretty excited, huh buddy?" Reid said with a chuckle.

"Very!" Jack said excitedly. "I'm going to teach him everything!" He looked into the bassinet as Hotch came through the door quietly. "I'm going to teach you to run and jump and how to ride a dirt bike. Uncle Spencer will teach you to be smart, and Aunt Pen gives great toys! Uncle Derek will teach you how to fight good, and Aunt JJ gives us secret candy! You're going to love Mom. She's really nice, and Uncle Dave's house is so fun!" Jack sobered a bit and went silent.

Emily's eyes popped open when she no longer heard her son's voice and Hotch and Reid stayed perfectly still.

"Dad is the bravest one of all. He fights monsters all the time and wins. And we're his sons, so we're brave too." Jakob started to stir in his bassinet and started cry. Jack pushed the bassinet to the bed toward Emily. "Mom", Jack sang loudly. "I think he's hungry".

Reid put down his paper. "That's my exit", Reid said, chuckling. "Hey Jack", Reid said holding the door, "wanna go grab a bite with me?"

"Sure!" Jack said, skipping off merrily.

"That kid of ours is amazing, huh?" Hotch said, handing a balling Jakob to Emily.

"Yeah he is", Emily said, aligning Jakob up to breast feed. She looked up at Hotch. "Bravest one of all", she said as he leaned down and kissed her.

Reid and Jack got hotdogs at the cafeteria when they ran into Garcia.

"Aunt Pen!" Jack screamed as he ran to her.

"Hey Buddy!" she said, rubbing his head. "How are mom and the baby?"

Reid hugged Garcia. "They're both doing well. She was about to feed when we left."

"Yeah. I'm not supposed to see mom's boobie", Jack said snickering.

"Jack!" Garcia said half shocked, half laughing. "The word is breast. Where did you learn that other word?"

"Uncle Derek", Jack said, walking ahead of them to the table.

"Remind me to have a talk with Uncle Derek", Garcia said, chuckling.

"My ears are burning!" Morgan said, walking over to them with a large teddy bear.

"Uncle Derek!" Jack said, hugging him. "Aunt Pen's mad at you."

"When is she not?" he said kissing her cheek. "What did I do now, Baby Girl?"

"You taught him the word "boobie!" she seethed.

"And you would have him say…?"

"Breast. It's the correct word." Garcia took a sip of her coffee.

"OK, Champ. The right word is breast." Morgan ruffled his hair. "But boobie is funnier!"

"Derek!" Garcia said, punching his arm.

"Ow!" Morgan said laughing. "I'm going to pay for that later, aren't I?"

"You have no idea", Garcia said, smiling sweetly at him.

The group got up and met JJ, Will and Rossi at the elevator.

"Is anybody working today?" Rossi said laughing.

"Matt said we could take a day off and visit", JJ said. "Besides, how often do we get another BAU member?"

The team looked around and collectively laughed. Heading towards the room, the group was stopped outside Emily's door.

"You can't all go in there", the woman said.

"Oh and why not?" Morgan said.

"You're a fire hazard. So, just a few of you." She sounded stern, but had a thousand watt smile. And someone noticed.

Pretty smile and all, she stood about medium height with light caramel skin and curly short dark brown hair. She was curvy and full figured and her candy striper uniform hugged her in all the right places. Reid gulped silently.

"I'll hang back guys", Reid said. "I've visited already."

Rossi winked at Reid and he and the group went into to see Emily and Hotch and Jakob.

"Why do they have to put guacamole on everything?" Reid said, scraping it off of his nachos. "It's so unnecessary."

"I like it", Kari said, spooning his portion on her tacos. "And why did you stop?"

"Because Nurse Hatchet is here", Reid said.

"Don't call her that!" Kari said, laughing. "She'll hear you."

"Good. Then maybe she'll hear, 'I hate taco Tuesday!'"

"Sounds like someone needs a nap!" Karen said, walking over to their table.


	3. Chapter 3

"I do not need a nap", Reid said sleepily, as he sat down in a chintzy overstuffed chair in the multi-media room.

"He does fight it, doesn't he?" Karen said as she places a light blanket across his knees.

"Always", Kari said, giggling. "For as long as I can remember."

"Then your memory is horrible, Mrs. Reid", Reid said, getting comfortable.

"I was listening to him tell the story", Karen said, taking a seat next to Kari. "I hope you don't mind, but I find it fascinating finding out how couples meet. Would you mind continuing?"

"Not at all, Dear", Kari said. "I believe we were just about to say hello…"

"I stumbled over my words too much to say hello", Reid mumbled.

"Um, hell, um hi, um hey…" Reid stammered, looking into the woman's deep brown eyes. She stuck out her hand.

"I'm Kari. Kari Summers. I'm volunteering and helping in the maternity ward. Are you guys all family?"

Reid stood still and silent. His mind was going a mile a minute but his mouth wouldn't make a sound. He couldn't make it move.

"Are you OK?" Kari asked. "Should I get a doctor?"

At that, Reid started laughing very hard.

"What?" Kari said, stepping back from him.

"I am a doctor", Reid said, trying to stop himself from laughing. "Not medical, mind you, but I could if I wanted."

"What's your doctorate in?" Kari asked, stepping closer to Reid.

The air cut off again, this time Reid was just standing there dumbfounded. The door opened to the left and Kari stepped back when Morgan walked out.

"Hey you two", Morgan said, suspiciously eyeing Reid and Kari. "Is your name Kari?"

"It is", Kari answered.

"Mrs. Hotchner, Emily, would like some ice water." Morgan said, still eyeing Reid.

"Sure!" Kari said cheerfully. "I'll be right back." She winked at Reid before she left.

"Pretty Boy, you OK?" Morgan said.

"I don't know. I think so", Reid said. "When she's near me, I clam up. But when she back a ways from me, and I can't smell her sweet perfume that much and her smile is not so bright and…"

Kari returned with the water. When she came back from Emily's room, Morgan smiled.

"Kari, would you like to do an experiment with us?" Morgan asked.

"An experiment? Sure!" Kari said excitedly.

"OK, walk close to Dr. Reid."

Kari did so and as soon as she did, Reid started to sweat profusely and was instantly more nervous.

"Now come back over by me", Morgan said.

As Kari walked back to Morgan, Reid's breathing slowed and he was visibly more solid. Suddenly, a voice came overhead.

"Ms. Summers to 208 please. Ms. Summers, 208." The voice rang out.

"I'm sorry guys, I gotta run, but I'd like to know the results of the experiment. Here's my card."

Reid stuck out a shaky hand and took the card.

"See ya soon, Gentlemen", Kari said with a smile.

"What'd you do that for?" Reid said, punching Morgan in the arm.

"Ow!" Morgan said laughing. "Why is everyone punching me?"

"Because, 'cause, you're a doofus, that's why!" Reid said, as he stormed off toward the elevator.

"What did you do?!" Garcia said, as she, JJ, Will and Rossi came out the room. Hotch followed when he heard the commotion.

"I have a sleeping baby and wife in here", Hotch said. "This better be good."

"Morgan's being mean", Garcia said.

"Where's Reid?" JJ said.

"He, uh, kinda stormed off", Morgan said, chuckling.

"What'd you do to the kid?" Rossi asked.

"Nothing! He, um, well, you guys saw Kari."

A collective head nodding went around and even Will nodded.

"Will!" JJ said, laughing.

"What?" he said. "She's cute." Will kissed her cheek. "But not as cute as you, Darling."

"Nice save, Romeo", Rossi said.

"So what did you DO?" Hotch said.

"I kinda embarrassed him a bit. I asked Kari to stand by him." Morgan said.

"That's not so bad", JJ said. "What happened?"

"He went into heavy sweats and stammering and just really nervous. Then I asked her to come by me." At this statement, Garcia thinned her lips.

"When Kari walked by me, Reid was visibly better and more steady on his feet. I think he digs her. Big time." Morgan sighed. "I'll find him."

"No, I'll find him", Rossi said, as he patted Morgan on the back. "I think I can help."

Rossi found Reid pacing outside the front entrance, muttering about "doofuses".

"Son? You OK?" Rossi said, walking up to Reid.

"Morgan!" Reid spat. "Doofus!"

"C'mon, let's sit down. I think I can help."

"Karen, room 702 is calling for you", the over head speaker blared.

"I gotta run for a moment", Karen said in rush. "But don't leave! I need to know how this ends!"

"Happily", Reid muttered, and turned over with a snore.


	4. Chapter 4

Rossi took the card from Reid.

"Kari Summers, profession writing services and author", Rossi read. "Hmm Kid, right up your alley."

"You think?" Reid said.

"She's pretty, intelligent, and volunteers, so she has a big heart", he said. "What's not to like?"

"True", Reid said, still pacing.

"Go easy on Morgan", Rossi said with a chuckle. "He wants to see you happy, just like all of us. It's been a long time for you."

"I know", Reid said, cutting in. "And I'm not really mad at him, I just get so nervous around…"

"Around...?" Kari said, walking up to them.

"Never mind that", Rossi said, seeing first hand what Morgan was talking about. Reid completely went silent and was visibly nervous and shaking a little bit. "Are you busy Saturday?"

"Oh, Sweetheart", Kari said, lightly touching Rossi's shoulder. "You're a very handsome man, but I think you might be…"

"No, no, no", he laughed. "We're having a get together at my house to celebrate the new addition to our little family. We'd like you to be there too."

Reid looked at Rossi with a side glance and then looked up at Kari. Staring into her brown eyes, all his thoughts went away and all he could hear was music in the sound of her voice."

"Are you sure I wouldn't be intruding?" Kari asked.

"Not at all", Rossi said. "From what I hear, you were a big help in delivery."

Reid looked over at Rossi quickly.

"How's that?" Reid asked.

Kari blushed. "Her husband, Mr. Hotchner? He, well, um, let's just say he lost consciousness for a few minutes."

"And you helped?" Reid asked, coming a bit closer.

"Sure!" Kari said. "That happens a lot. I'm usually called in. I get the water, you know, bring them around again. I helped him get into gown and even held his hand steady when he cut the umbilical cord!"

"So you're family", Rossi said. He pulled out a piece of paper from his wallet. "Address is on the back. We look forward to seeing you at 5pm on Saturday."

Reid looked at Kari with a little different light. Rossi wasn't being generous when he said she had a big heart.

"You'll be there, Dr. Reid?" Kari asked, coming a little closer. Reid swallowed hard.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world", Reid answered.

"Ms. Summers, room 302 please. Ms. Summers, 302", the PA system blared.

"Duty calls Fellas", Kari said as turned and headed for the door. She turned slightly. "I'll see you there, Dr. Reid."

"Spencer", Reid said.

"Spencer", Kari said with a smile. "I like it." Kari disappeared inside the hospital as Rossi handed the card back to Reid.

"You're going to need this, Kid." Rossi said, chuckling.

"Wow", Karen said, walking with Reid and Kari back to their room. "You were really that nervous, Dr. Reid?"

Reid looked at his wife and smiled. "Look at her."

"What?" Kari said. "I've got wrinkles, gained weight, and I'm as slow as molasses."

Reid chuckled to himself.

"I'll still see my 'Candy Striper' girl", he said. "Looks mean nothing to me."

Karen looked at him and sighed. "Can we clone him?"

"You're not the first to ask that", Kari said smiling.

Karen opened the door for them. "So what happened at the party?"

Rossi's garden was alive with activity. There was a calypso band playing in the far corner and as Henry and Jack ran a played, baby Jakob was being cooed and awed over. Rossi made a toast and family and friends mingled with one another.

Reid scanned the party but saw no sign of Kari.

"What's up, Boy Wonder?" Garcia said, siding up to him.

"I can't seem to find Kari", Reid said. "She said she'd be here."

"Maybe she's running late", Garcia said.

"And maybe", Morgan said, wrapping his arm around Reid's shoulder, "She's walking through the door right now."

Reid looked up and saw heaven. Kari walked in with a black tank top dress on with pretty lilac flowers on it. She held one side of in her hand because it was too long for her medium/short frame.

She stopped part ways on her way walking over to Reid to hold Jakob and Hotch leaned in and gave her a quick hug.

"You know", Hotch said, smiling at her, "if you need a reference or are ever interested in the F.B.I…"

"How did you know?" Kari said, surprisingly.

"Know what?" Hotch answered to her.

"That I put in an application with the F.B.I.! I want to be a log writer for the BAU!"

"Well what a coincidence", Rossi said, joining them. "Who would have thought?"

"I'm a little confused", Kari said.

"A little experiment", Rossi said.

"Another one?" Morgan said as he, Reid and Garcia joined them. Rossi did a quick whistle.

"How many of you here are F.B.I?" Rossi said, laughing. All of the BAU raised their badges, along with Garcia, and a few other techs. Kari looked at Reid.

"You're F.B.I. too?" Kari asked.

"BAU", Reid answered. Kari handed the baby back to Emily.

"I- I-I- I need to go", Kari said nervously, turning for the exit. Reid caught her arm.

"Why?" he said, his eyeing baring into hers.

"Omigosh!" Karen said. "I'm late for my second job. But I'll be here for the party. Will you please finish this for me?"

"Absolutely Dear!" Kari said.

"Wonderful. Goodnight Dr. and Mrs. Reid. Nurse Hatchet signing off!" Karen said, laughing, as she closed the door.

"See!" Kari said. I told you she would hear!"


	5. Chapter 5

"I feel like a fool", Kari said, sitting down at a near by table.

"Why?" JJ said.

"I didn't know you guys were BAU. I don't want to seem like I was using you guys to get close…"Kari trailed off.

"To get close to the F.B.I.?" Rossi said. "Nonsense. I however, knew who you were."

"Really?" Kari asked. Rossi placed a book in front of her.

"The Killer in the Winds", Kari read aloud. "My first book." Reid picked it up from the table.

"I was hoping you would sign it", Rossi said. Kari blushed as she took the pen from Rossi.

"You knew she was a writer?" Hotch said.

"The name sounded so familiar. I didn't put it two and two together until I saw the card she gave Reid. I never forget when people quote from my work." Rossi said, taking the signed copy from Kari.

"I've read all your books! Do you know how hard it was for me not to geek out when I met you?" Kari turned around in her seat. "This is just awesome."

The calypso band started a new set, and Reid looked at Morgan.

"Go for it, Genius", Morgan said.

"Kari, would you like to dance?" Reid asked.

Kari blushed as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"Are they totally cute or what?" Garcia said, watching them slow dance to The Girl From Ipanema.

"They are", Morgan said. "Can I interest you in a twirl, Mama?"

"You know I don't' dance, Dear", Garcia said.

"Please? For me? I really want to talk to you about something." Garcia sighed and smiled.

"Sure, Handsome", Garcia said. As they headed out to the floor to join the other couples, Morgan wrapped his arms around Garcia.

"Doesn't this feel right?" Morgan said, dancing very close to Garcia.

"Right, Sugar Cube?"

"Right. Like it's supposed to be you and me." Morgan said, dipping her slightly.

"It's always going to be you and me", Garcia. "You know that. Best friends 'till the end."

Morgan took a deep breath. "But what if I want more?"

The music stopped and Morgan and Garcia stood face to face on the dance floor. The whole garden stopped and watched them.

"More?" Garcia said, trying to pull away.

"More. Why are you trying to leave?" Garcia had wiggled herself free and stood facing the only man she'd ever really loved more than her father.

Garcia stepped real close to Morgan. "Hotstuff, have you been drinking?"

Morgan took a step back like he'd been slapped in the face. It took him a second to pull himself together. If this had been any other woman, he'd be very angry right now. But as he looked into her eyes, he realized her reaction was because she didn't see herself as someone he could actually fall in love with. He chuckled lightly.

"Not enough to cloud my judgment, Sweet Thing", Morgan said, coming closer to her.

"You can't mean me", Garcia said, backing away.

"Why can't I?" Morgan said.

"Yeah", Hotch said, uncharacteristically. "Why can't he?" Hotch looked at Garcia seriously. "I locked my feelings away for a long time. Look at what I might have missed out on." Hotch turned at looked at Emily holding Jakob in her arms and Jack clinging to her side. "Do you really want to miss out on 'what could be'?"

"I don't", Morgan said grabbing her hand. He got down on one knee in front of her. "Penelope Garcia", Morgan started. "Will you be my lady?"

The garden was still and quiet as Garcia stood there quietly and then began to shake with pure excitement.

"You betcha, Hotstuff!" she said as she kissed him softly.

"Does stuff like this happen a lot around here?" Kari said.

"All the time", Rossi said.

"Like now", Reid said leaning into Kari.

* * *

"Mom", make Dad blow out the candles with his mouth not the oxygen tank!" Alexis said as she laughed and tried to pull the oxygen tank from Reid. "He doesn't even need this!"

"Spencer", Kari said, bouncing her grandchild on her knee.

"What?" Reid said. "Can't an old man have a little fun?"

"An old man can, Pops", Charles said. "But you're not old."

"Ah, you flatter me, Son", Reid said, hugging his son. "Woman!"

"Oh, you're Grandpa is calling me, Little One", Kari said as her daughter Alice grabbed the baby. "You rang?" Kari said, stepping up next to him behind the cake.

"Since the kids are taking away my fun", he chuckled, "Come help me blow out this monstrosity before we set off the fire alarm!"

Kari and Reid leaned in and blew out the candles. Reid looked up.

"Will you take me to be your hubby for another 52 years?"

"You know it, Spence", Kari said. Reid leaned in for a small kiss and soon every thing went dark.

 ** _"It's Taco Tuesday!"_**

 ** _"She's going to make it, Dr. Reid."_**

 ** _"Has it been 40 years already, Kari?"_**

 ** _"I love you, Mrs. Reid"._**

 ** _"Dip me again, Spence!"_**

 ** _"It's a boy, Dr. Reid!"_**

 ** _"We have a daughter, Sweetheart!"_**

 ** _"I now pronounce you man and wife!"_**

 ** _"You're my girl right?"_**

 ** _"It's always been you."_**

 ** _"You know it, Spence",_** echoed through Reid's head as he finished the kiss. Spencer Reid took a stepped back. It was like a movie just played though his head. All the important moments of his life, flashing before his eyes with one kiss.

"Spencer?" Kari asked with concern. "Spencer, are you alright?

Looking around the garden, Spencer saw everyone coming over to him. He grabbed Kari's hand and headed to the inside of Rossi's house.

"Kari, do you believe in fate?" he said, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I believe that we meet the people we're supposed to meet, when we meet them. So, yes I guess I do."

"See that's just it. I don't. I mean, I deal with facts. I base my thoughts and actions on the things I can see; the things I know are true. Dreams are just visions and vice versa. But just then, just now, when we kissed in the garden, my life played out…"

"Kinda like a movie?" Kari finished. "I know what you mean."

"Have you had that happen?"

"I did. Wanna know when?" Kari asked.

"When?" Spencer said, leaning closer.

"When we shook hands in the hospital about a week ago. Took me a second to get my bearings. I mean I saw everything. You, me, kids…"

"You like the name Alexis", Reid said.

"And you like Charles", Kari said. "After Charles Dickens."

"I also like Arthur, too."

"Sir Arthur Conan Doyle! Neat!" Kari said, gleefully.

"This is crazy", Reid said. "Are we really sitting here, discussing kids, and baby names, and our life together?"

"I suppose it is sorta crazy. But I just witness two people who found love on a dance floor. It's a night for love and miracles", Kari sighed.

"OK", Reid said. "I'll go with this. But we set the pace. I want to get to know you, starting with discussing your book."

"You read my book?"

"Yeah. While we were at the table." Reid got up and took her hand. "Promise me one thing."

"Sure. What can I do you for?" Kari said swinging his hand as they walked back out into the garden.

"Do not make me participate in 'Taco Tuesday'. I hate tacos!"

"Duly noted, Dear", Kari said. "But just know, I love guacamole."

* Thanks for the love guys! I think at some point, there might be some shorter stories pulled from this. I feel a saga coming on. If anything, at least the weddings of Kari and Reid and Garcia and Morgan played out in separate stories*


End file.
